Getting Used to a New Home
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What is Karl and David lost 7 sisters and 3 brothers in the plane crash. When they find their dad they find them. Now it is time for all of them to find a place in Dinotopia. What is going to happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

What is Karl and David lost 7 sisters and 3 brothers in the plane crash. When they find their dad they find them. Now it is time for all of them to find a place in Dinotopia. What is going to happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Waterfall City<em>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Waterfall City to Capital of Dinotopia". Mayor Waldo says to Frank, Abigayle, Nigel, Lucy, Allison, Peter, Zaria, Saranna, Sammi, Rexanne and Jack<p>

"Thank you. Where do we go now?" Frank asks

"You need to right your names in the book of people who have been washed up here. Come this way and we will do it now in front of everyone. You're hero's. I have something else to give as well", Mayor Waldo says leading them into senate.

The new Scott's where a bit shocked by the dinosaurs.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you", Karl says to his family

"They are all really nice", David adds, "Zippo is letting us live in his house"

"You will need your hands free let me take Twenty-Six", David says to Karl

"Thanks", Karl says handing her over

"Everyone we are here to welcome 11 new Scott's to Dinotopia. Eldest to youngest first", Mayor Waldo announces

Marion hands Karl and David's father a quill. Frank quickly writes his name.

"Welcome to Dinotopia Frank Scott", Mayor Waldo says as everyone claps, "Next"

Marion hands another one the quill.

"Welcome to Dinotopia Abigayle Scott", Mayor Waldo says

Everyone claps. Then Marion hands to quill over again.

"Welcome to Dinotopia Nigel Scott", Mayor Waldo says

Everyone claps again loudly. Next Marion hands the quill to a teenage girl.

"Welcome to Dinotopia Lucy Scott", Mayor Waldo replies and everyone claps

Marion again hands over to quill.

"Welcome to Dinotopia Allison Scott", Mayor Waldo says as everyone claps

Marion hands to quill to a young boy.

"Welcome to Dinotopia Peter Scott", Mayor Waldo says everyone claps

Marion then hands to quill to the next Scott

"Welcome to Dinotopia Zaria Scott", Mayor Waldo says

Marion then hands the quill to the next one

"Welcome to Dinotopia Saranna Scott", Mayor Waldo says

Marion then hands the quill to the next.

"Welcome to Dinotopia Sammi Scott", Mayor Waldo says

Marion then hands the quill to the next Scott.

"Welcome to Rexanne Scott", Mayor Waldo says

Marion then hands the quill to the youngest.

"Welcome to Dinotopia Jack Scott", Mayor Waldo says and everyone cheers

The new Scott's blush a little bit at the attention.

"Karl Scott please join me on the podium", Mayor Waldo says

Karl immediately joins the Mayor.

"He is a medal for saving Dinotopia and bring back all those sunstones. We can't thank you enough", Mayor Waldo says putting the medal over his head

"Thank you Lord Mayor", Karl says

"Mr Frank Scott your children will be enrolled in our school. That will teach them all about Dinotopia and it's traditions, laws and languages and other things that our important. They start in 1 week. Mr Stenosaurus do you have enough room in your place for all of them?" Mayor Waldo asks

"Yes I do Lord Mayor. It will be my honour", Zippo replies

"David Scott I except you in Canyon City in 2 weeks", Oonu (Skybacks Leader) says to David, "For your 2 year of training"

"I will be there", David replies

"Breathe Free", Oonu says

"Fly High", David replies

"Father my I join David and his family?" Marion asks

"You can. You can help explain things", Mayor Waldo says smiling slightly

Karl takes Twenty-Six as they leave the Senate following Zippo.

"When can we get some clothes?" Abigayle asks

"Tomorrow. I will personally go and get them", Marion replies smiling, "I will look at your leg when we get to Zippo's", Marion says to Karl

"Ok. It is not that bad really", Karl replies

"He was shot. So he needs it looked at", David explains

"I will look at it and use herbs to heal it", Marion says

"They don't eat meat here", Karl says to his siblings and father

They all nod wondering why they didn't eat meat. They make their way to Zippo's house ready to catch up finally…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I made the plane bigger to fit all of them. And I changed a bit of the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .2.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Waterfall City<em>

* * *

><p><em>Zippo's House<em>

* * *

><p>They all finally get to Zippo's house Karl's leg was throbbing not that he would admit it. They all take seats.<p>

"Karl give Twenty-Six to David so I can look at your leg", Marion orders

Karl does what he is told. And Marion puts his leg up on a chair and he can't help a hiss escape his mouth.  
>"Hold still. It needs to be cleaned", Marion says cleaning the wound out with water and herbs that were used to stop infection.<p>

She then gets herbs out of her bag and puts it on the wound and bandages it back up.

"There is should be healed in two weeks. Be careful with it. You will have a new scar now", Marion says

"I will. A scar is not bad. Conceding what we have been through", Karl says relaxing

David hands Twenty-Six back to him. Because Twenty-Six wanted Karl.

"I have missed you", Karl says to Twenty-Six she squeaks

"We have missed you dad, Abby, Nigel, Lucy, Ally, Peter, Zaria, Saranna, Sammi, Rexanne and Jack", David says to his family

"We have missed you too", Zaria says hugging her big brother

"Can you all introduce yourself to Marion?" Karl asks

"I am Marion I have been looking after the boys", Marion says shaking their hands

"Do you have a family?" Frank asks

"Yes my father is the Lord Mayor of Waterfall city, my mother Rosemary runs the hatchery and my little sister Samantha works at the hatchery", Marion replies

"How old are you Marion?" Abigayle asks

"18", Marion replies, "What about all of you?"

"I am 17", Abigayle replies

"I am 16", Nigel says

"I am 16 Nigel's twin", Lucy says

"I am 12", Allison says

"I am 10", Peter says

"I am 8", Zaria replies

"I am 7", Saranna replies

"I am 7", Sammi says

"I am 6", Rexanne says

"I am 5", Jack says

"I am 40", Frank says, "This is all strange to us. Can we get back home?"

"We can't dad. It is impossible. We live here now", David says softly

"I already tired and failed. There is no way off this island", Karl adds

"I know it is hard but we will help you adjust", Marion adds

"Thank you. Your father said the laws of Dinotopia. What are they?" Frank asks

"The codes are written in the city square. I can tell you them. First one is One Raindrop Raises the Sea", Marion replies

"Survival of all or None", Zippo replies

"Weapons are enemies, even to their owners", David says

"Give More – Take Less", Karl says

"Others First – Self Last", Marion says

"Observe, Listen and Learn", Zippo says

"Do one thing at a time", David says

"Sing Every Day", Marion says

"Exercise Imagination", Karl says

"Eat to Live, Don't Live to eat. Is the second last code. We can't read the last one because the letters are missing. The first three letters are Fin", Marion replies

"We saw it when we were in the world beneath. It is Find The Light", David replies

"Father will be so happy that we finally have it. I will tell him as soon as possible", Marion says smiling at David

"Can we have something to eat?" Lucy asks

"Excuse me where are my manners. I will get you something straight away", Zippo says leaving the room quickly

"So what are those shiny stones used for?" Frank asks

"They are called Sun Stones they protect the villages and the cities from the carnivores", Marion explains

"That's why Karl insisted on getting a load full", Nigel says

"Yes they are very important", Karl replies, "Dinotopia has grown on me"

Zippo comes pack into the room with plates load of foods. Corn, Apples, Oranges, Grapes, Banana's, watermelon's cut up, peaches, berries and some other food.

"Here eat up you must be hungry", Zippo says

"Thank you", everyone says

"What else should we know?" Frank asks while getting

"If someone says to you 'Breath Free' you respond 'Seek Peace' if you are in the Skybacks core you reply with 'Fly High!" David replies telling them so they could talk to members of Waterfall City.

"What is a Skyback?" Allison asks

"That dinosaur you saw me ride. His name is Freefall. I am going into my second year of training. In two weeks. So I will spend that amount of time with you before I head to Canyon City", David replies

"How many years are you in it for?" Frank asks

"5 years", David replies

"How do you ride when you're scared of heights?" Allison asks

"I got over it with Marion's help", David replies smiling at Marion

"He is great. He didn't give up. That's what I like about him", Marion says smiling at David

Karl felt like saying get a room but he doesn't. He didn't want to be rude to Marion she was his friend.

"What will we learn in school?" Zaria asks

"You will learn the footprint language. It is how we write here", Marion replies, "You will all start in the beginner's class"

"Don't worry it is easy if you apply yourselves", David says eating a bit of watermelon

"You will sit an exam at the end of the year. To see if you pass and got to the next part of your training", Marion says

"After you finish school you will head to the hatchery. Where you will learn more from Marion's mother Rosemary who is Matriarch of Dinotopia. Then Rosemary will sign you a habit to study", David replies

"It's ever sky, earth, sea and land", Marion replies

"What are you?" Peter asks

"I of the Sky", David replies

"I am of the Earth", Karl replies

"I don't have a habit", Marion says

"Why?" Lucy asks

"I am a bit of everything. I am close to be the Matriarch of Dinotopia", Marion replies

"Why do you have a baby Dinosaur on your lap sleeping?" Zaria asks

"I wondered that too", Abby says

"I think we all have", Frank says

"She is my Saurian partner. It is explained like a marriage. But is spiritual", Karl replies

"Good why to put that Karl", Marion praises

"Oh and you are ok with this?" Frank asks shocked

"Yes. I have come to peace with it. It will be years before it happens anyway", Karl replies

"Why did you name her Twenty Six?" Allison asks

"That was the number on her egg. I was also frustrated. But the name suites her", Karl replies

"Where do you work Zippo?" Abby asks changing the subject

"In the Dinotopia library. We have thousands of scrolls and books. From thousands of years. They are all written in different languages", Zippo answers

"Do you speak those languages?" Nigel asks

"Yes I do. I speak many languages fluently", Zippo replies

"So you can teach us?" Nigel asks

"Yes if you want. It is hard work and you are at school", Zippo says, "Maybe when we have more time"

"Ok", Nigel says smiling

"You all better get some rest. David, Karl and I will show you around the city tomorrow", Marion says, "I will bring your clothes at 9"

"Thank you Marion", Frank says

"I better get going. I will see you all later", Marion says kissing David's cheek before leaving

"Is there something going on with you and Marion?" Frank asks his son

"We had a moment when I admitted my feels in Canyon City in a Skyback's nest. She said we will take it slow. She has been helping me a lot", David replies

"What about that other girl what's her name Romana Denison?" Karl teases his brother

"Who is she?" Lucy asks

"She is a rider too. And she is just my friend", David replies honesty, "I like them both but I like Marion more"

"Don't worry son they were just teasing. You can handle it yourself. You have been here longer", Frank says

"Thanks dad. Let's go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day", David says getting up, "Thank you Zippo for the food"

"Thank you also", the others says

"It was my pleasure goodnight", Zippo says showing them to their rooms the girls had to share and so did the boys.

David and Karl were fast asleep in minutes the others stayed awake thinking about how their lives now had forever changed…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)<strong>


	3. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
